


I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole

by helenhallward



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, first person POV, ive been reading a lot of walt whitman ahahah, poetry i guess? sort of, well technically crowley doesnt appear in this but its about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: I was briefly possessed by Aziraphale and he made me write a very short little... thing about Crowley being Good and Not Disgusting





	I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts).



> @ freddy this is for you because,,,, we all yearn and want tenderness. also i cant write long things for some reason

I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole.

I worship every inch, though you cannot be contained within your measurements, and I know that I have seen not a single shade of being belonging to you that is vile, nor felt any part that is vile.

I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole.

I love your eyes and I think it is a shame they are guarded, but I cannot object that something be guarded which is so wonderful and rare as your soul; and I cannot object that you keep it, thusly, safe, for yourself to decide for and for me to tenderly cradle.

I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole.

An eternity is behind but there are countless others yet to come — and I want to spend them all with you, and I promise no speed however unearthly will ever be too fast, unless it is hurrying to a distant end of Her creation, an end to end even us who came into being before the world we have come to love so much, and yet love not as much as we love one another. 

I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole.

In all my books I cannot find a single phrase that captures how I think of you so well as does that simple sentence, and we are both of us so large that we defy definition, and the sum of our parts is larger still, and I think that I am a little in love with it, and am wholly content to repeat for as long as you’ll allow that

I praise you, my darling, and I praise you whole.


End file.
